heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Future Android 16 (Dragon Ball Series)
Future Android 16 is the future counterpart of Android 16 from Trunks' Timeline. Appearance Future Android 16 appears identical to his main timeline counterpart, however throughout almost all of his appearance he possesses a dark aura and pure red eyes due to being reprogrammed by Towa. Personality Little is known of Future Android 16's original personality as in Xenoverse 2 he is reprogrammed by Towa to serve the Time Breakers and empowered by Dark Magic. As a result of his reprogramming he is a loyal servant to the Time Breakers. He tasked by them with eliminating Future Gohan in Age 780 altering the history of Trunks' timeline slightly by killing Gohan before he dies fighting 17 & 18. He seems to retain his counterpart's animosity towards Goku, as he refers to Future Gohan as the son of Goku, hinting that like his counterpart his original goal was to eliminate Goku, but that goal effectively rendered mute by Future Goku's death from heart virus and Towa's reprogramming. It is possible that Towa's reprogramming transferred his animosity towards Future Goku over to his son. Unlike his counterpart, Future 16 lacks his gentle nature and is instead a ruthless killing machine, similar to Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, though it is unclear if this is his original personality or the result of Towa's reprogramming. However some of his original personality can be seen in a few Parallel Quests set in an alternate version of Future Trunks' timeline. In these parallel quests, he is somewhat similar to his main timeline counterpart, joining Future 17 and Future 18, though he is more willing to fight others such as Future Trunks, Future Gohan, and the Future Warrior, presumably due to the death of Future Goku making him less focused on fulfilling his programing. Biography Like his main timeline counterpart, Future Android 16 was modeled after Future Dr. Gero's deceased son, a high-ranking Red Ribbon Army soldier who was killed in action by an enemy bullet years before the army's destruction at the hands of Future Goku. At some point, Future Android 16 was created by Future Dr. Gero, however he was never activated. His fate in the original future timeline is unknown, though presumably he remains inactive inside Dr. Gero's Lab. Other Dragon Ball stories Xenoverse 2 In the original history of that timeline, Android 16 was never activated. However in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 he is found, reactivated and revived by Towa who she reprograms with Dark Magic turning him into a member of Time Breakers. In Age 780, he is sent by Mira to kill Future Gohan before he is killed by Future 17 & Future 18, altering the history of Future Trunks' timeline. However the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) appears to stop him from altering the history of Trunks' timeline. Future 16 fights both the Warrior and Future Gohan, but is defeated by the pair forcing Mira to take matters into his own hands, causing Future Trunks to defy orders and save Future Gohan from being killed by Mira, who is forced to retreat due to his inability to overcome the combined might of the 3 warriors. However Towa manages to repair Future 16 and then sends him to Age 785 to kill Future Trunks' past self as he returns from the past following the Cell Games. However the Future Warrior once more appears to stop him, forcing Future 16 to team up with Dark Future Perfect Cell. However the Future Warrior and Trunks manage to defeat and destroy them both, ending the threat of the Androids in Trunks' timeline and restoring the history. In parallel versions of Future Trunks' Timeline, Future 16 is reactivated by Future 17 & Future 18 like their counterparts did in the main timeline. He joins them in their rampage and in Parallel Quest 43: "Change the Future" they attack Future Gohan and Future Trunks, so the Future Warrior must intervene and help two surviving Z Fighters escape. Later in Parallel Quest 44: "Dragon Balls of the Future", the Dragon Balls mysteriously appear in the Trunks' future timeline without Future Kami. Future 16 detects their presence and informs Future 17 & 18 who decide to collect the Dragon Balls to make a wish. Though he doesn't understand how the Dragon Balls can exist in his time, Future Trunks becomes determined to keep them out of the Androids hands and the Future Warrior can assist him in collecting the Dragon Balls before the Androids do. Techniques * Hikou - The ability to fly without the use of ki. * Built-in Scouter – A scouter embedded within the android's eyes (sensors) that can detect energy level and location. His Built-in Scouter can also act as a primitive Dragon Radar allowing him to detect the presence of Dragon Ball via the unique energy signature they produce. * Eye Beam - A synthetic form of Eye Laser. One of Future 16's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Rocket Punch – A technique where Android 16 launches one of his arms or fists at his opponent in the manner of a rocket, and then it explodes on colliding with someone or something. It is Android 16's signature attack and one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Hell's Flash – Android 16 lifts his opponent and tosses them to the ground, then he removes his hands, revealing two built-in cannons, and charges up energy before shouting "Hell Flash!!" to release a powerful beam of energy that scorches the opponent. * Energy Field - Future 16's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. * Bloody Sauce - A dark Energy Sphere technique that Future 16 acquired from Towa after he was rebuilt following his defeat by the Future Warrior. * Android Rush - One of Future 16's Super Skills after he is rebuilt by Towa. Power Up Villainous Mode As a result of being reprogrammed by Towa, Future 16 gains access to Villainous Mode. In this form, he is stronger than he would be historically and gains a dark aura and glowing red eyes. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters